Montana Duke
Montana Duke is a major antagonist in American Horror Story: 1984. She belongs to a group of friends from a gym in Los Angeles. Montana is the only one in the group who is the most sensual, outgoing and sassy. She was portrayed by Billie Lourd, who also played Sadie Swenson from Scream Queens. Biography Early life Montana Duke was six years old, her mother had sent away to a "fat camp" where she kept controlling her binge eating so she wouldn't keep on getting fat. But years went by and she began working as an aerobic instructor at a gym in Los Angeles. In 1984, Montana meets Brooke in the gym shower and approaches so she can make friends. Montana tells Brooke that She has noticed her look of interest to her friend Chet, and than decides to introduce her to him. However, Brooke denies having any love interest in Chet. As they leave the bath, Montana introduces Brooke to her friends, Xavier Plympton (ex-boyfriend), Ray Powell and Chet Clancy. Soon after, the group starts talking and Xavier tells them that he will be a Camp Counselor in Camp Redwood, and invites his friends to be this summer too. Everyone accepts and agrees to go to Redwood except Brooke, who is about to go to college. More is eventually convinced by Montana to go along with them. Brooke then accepts and Montana passes her number so they can aways be connected. The next day, the group arrives at Camp Redwood, where they meet local director Margaret Booth, as well as nurse Donna Chambers, instructor Penelope Rothschild, her husband Trevor Kirchner and chef Bertie. Montana in turn arouses a sexual desire for Trevor after for recognizing it a prom a porn video. Later that night the two bathe together in a Lake, and Trevor has oral sex in Montana. Which is soon afterwards interrupted after the notice that they are being watched. Richard Ramirez In the episode "Slashdance" Montana shows a possible mysterious connection with serial killer, Richard Ramirez. Therefore, when Ray and Montana run to flee Camp, they run into Richard, who threatens them with a sharp slit in the hands. Ray eventually runs away and leaves Montana alone, who turn out to be a totally different person from the beginning of the season. In the episode "True Killers" , Montana reveals her true face to Brooke and says she wants to take revenge on her after the death of her brother Sam Duke. However, Montana chases Brooke through the woods to try to kill her. Brooke tries to hide, more gets caught and the two start fighting each other very violently. The next tomorrow, two still fight, and Montana stabs Brooke in the shoulder. Brooke then punches Montana as she falls, but she stabs her and kills the villain. Afterline in Camp Redwood When killed by Brooke, the spirit of Montana is trapped inside the Camp, along with the others who died there. However, she is surprised by her rival, Penelope who thinks she alive and eventually cuts her throat. More Montana claims to be dead and shoots Penelope in the head, who also claims to be death. Trivia *Montana Duke is one of the main villains of American Horror Story: 1984. *Billie Lourd has played another villain, Sadie Swenson from Scream Queens, another of Ryan Murphy's acclaimed series. *This is the third character of the actress in the series. The previous ones are Winter Anderson from Cult and Mallory Goode from Apocalypse. This is also Billie Lourd's first villainous role in American Horror Story franchise. Navigation Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Horror Villains Category:Fighters Category:Vandals Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Psychics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Imprisoned